Proposal
by guessesandhunches
Summary: Maka recalls the day her best friend proposed a promise everyone knew was coming. (This is my first time writing fluff. And it is REALLY fluffy. My SoulxMaka feelings were overflowing and I had to do something about them. A little Black*Star and Tsubaki is thrown in.)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

**This is more so based off the anime, and there are some preferences for the characters I made up for the sake of the story (e.g. Kim's had a dream of running a restaurant).**

**This is my first time writing fluff. And it is _really fluffy._ My SoulxMaka feelings were overflowing and I had to do something about them.**

**/edit (4.30.13): Maka and Soul are young adults.**

* * *

When Soul proposed to Maka, it was ten in the morning; she was wearing sweatpants, a tank top, and was buying groceries at the supermarket.

It wasn't crowded at the supermarket that day; it was the morning of the celebration in Death City of the annihilation of the kishin Asura. She had left the house that morning feeling the way she usually did; content, relatively happy, and in good spirits. Soul had already left to go record at the studio and to meet with Kid, as he was his producer. Maka was going grocery shopping and later to the mall with Liz and Tsubaki. Tsubaki was going on a date with Black*Star later that evening, and Liz had immediately decided that it was her job to find Tsubaki something suitable to wear, and Patty tagged along for the fun of it. Tsubaki then asked Maka to come along and make it an afternoon for the girls to enjoy.

At Tsubaki's mention of Black*Star, Maka had thought about her own relationship with Soul. It wasn't exactly undoubtedly platonic anymore. Some movie nights she'd involuntarily nestled herself next to Soul, and he'd went and placed his arm around her shoulders as if it were a totally natural thing to do. This would happen when she'd come home late from Shibusen or Kid's office and find Soul still awake after his long day. As Maka began to think about it, she didn't really know why she had to work as a teacher and then a part-time job as Kid's secretary; they didn't really need the money, and Soul was doing well for just starting out in the music industry. Sure, Liz argued that it could be for Maka's own personal spending money or for when the two were no longer living together, but the only things Maka really bought were books, the occasional dress or jeans she found on sale, and for groceries and rent. That didn't really count though; she and Soul split that cost. And in regards to living in separate apartments, to Maka it felt like a foreign idea.

Whenever their apartment had a power outage, she and Soul would go to Ox and Kim's restaurant and ordering one entrée and splitting. Again, she didn't really know why; they had the money, but she supposed it was just habit when the two had just graduated from Shibusen and didn't have the money they had now.

Speaking of the DWMA, even though he was a deathsycthe, Shinigami-sama did not insist he moved to another part of the world. He'd gone through the list of deathsycthes, _skipping _Soul's name when he'd needed help in Romania and Oceania, employing Crona and another team respectively. At the moment, she and Soul were on a month vacation and staying at home. Anyways, after Ox had proposed to Kim, they opened up a restaurant. Everyone was so happy for the two of them. The night they held their grand opening, the two had tears in their eyes, and everyone was clapping and laughing and crying because everyone knew it was Kim's dream to run a restaurant.

So in support of their friends, _Witch's Brew _started off slow, and eventually became very successful. They didn't go eat there as often anymore; but whenever they did, the couple would always smile brightly and offer them a seat near the band, and almost always Kim insisted they have an entrée on the house. It was nice when they got to go; Soul had been a lot busier for the past three months, and in his absence Maka had begun working more to fill up the time she did not have with him.

But now, Black*Star and Tsubaki were dating for almost two years now, even though technically, as meister and weapon, they had learned so much about each other it was as if it were three or even four years. _Yes,_ Maka had smiled to herself, thinking of Soul. _That is how it is between us_. _Not dating yet knowing him that well. Soul is my weapon, I am his meister. _She looked out the window. _That much will never change._

Maka always loved surprises, probably because she had this habit of being able to predict things. Which was why there were streams of tears running down her face when she had spied her best friend quietly kneeling next to her as she plucked a can of tomato soup from the shelf, dropping it on the leeks in surprise. He his lopsided grin subsequently appeared, but it held a sheepish curve now, somewhat resembling a high school boy asking his crush out on a date. Resting in the black velvet, the antique cushion cut emerald was framed by two marquis rubies on either side, complimented by small, round diamonds.

Maka's hand had flown to her mouth in shock, and that was when the moisture had pooled at the corners of her eyes. They remained in that position for what seemed quite some time, and the few ladies and moms in the aisle stood quietly and watched. Even the few employees at the registers were peering into the aisle.

The gems were set in tiny, almost miniscule, white gold leaves on a white gold band. Maka didn't even want to think about how much it could have cost, and it suddenly made sense as to why he'd been working so hard recently. The thought brought tears to her eyes, and caused her right hand to clap over her left. From far away one wouldn't know that the small ovals were leaves with intricately engraved veins and ridges; one couldn't see that the round shining orbs next to the rubies were not polished gold, but diamonds; and from far away, one could not see how deep and pure the rapturous exhilaration and joy was on either of their faces.

"Well," And like he always did, Soul coolly brushed it off and grinned. "I think you know what I'm going to say next," he gave one last look of hopeful optimism, showing that he wasn't totally positive that she'd say yes—a lack of cockiness Maka saw it to be. And as she saw his reddening smile, Maka was sure her own surprised, yet overjoyed smile was wider than her hands that covered her face. Soul attempted and failed to take a steady breath, and finished with an even wider, blushing grin.

"Will you marry me?"

...

When Maka arrived at the mall courtyard later that day with her hands in her pockets, she saw Tsubaki running at a full speed towards her with joyous tears in her own eyes, and something shining on her own finger. Tsubaki had been only but a few feet away when Maka fully registered what she'd seen, and her own hands flew out of her pockets to once again to express their euphoric happiness for her friend. In the milliseconds that Tsubaki saw Maka's own loop of red and green, she threw her arms around her even tighter, and the two cried and laughed and hugged each other.

Liz and Patty had been but a few feet behind Tsubaki, and at the sight of Maka's own ring as the two friends hugged, Liz had yelled in ecstatic glee, "You too!? I'm so happy for you! I knew it! I _so _called it!"

"Giraffes are really happy today!" Patty had jumped up and down in merriment as well.

Maka learned that Black*Star couldn't wait for their date later that evening, so he had decided to instantaneously pull out the navy blue box just as Tsubaki was walking out the door to run their own errands. Tsubaki's ring had a large, striking, brilliant cut aquamarine framed with light, cream colored topaz and white diamonds on the sides.

Maka grinned. Black star was always flashy, flamboyant, and a showoff. She looked at her own ring, and although her smile didn't grow on her face, it grew inside her. It looked simple at a glance, but was complex and elaborate if one looked closely. After the girls came home, it turns out Soul and Black*Star had planned to propose on the same day, and they'd even visited the gem cutter together because neither had any idea as to how they were to go about the process of asking the monumental question.

Soul had been so relieved when he'd seen Maka smile. He had to be unpredictable; Maka was too smart for her own good. He'd felt his heart threaten to burst as he walked down the aisle adjacent to Maka's. Even more so approaching her; it got to the moment he felt that his heart would give into apoptosis. He'd swallowed thickly, and ungracefully forced the words out as they struggled to remain in his throat when the two had simply stared at each other. But Soul hadn't been able to stop grinning the entire time. And when she'd clapped her hands over her mouth, he'd felt his smile dampen a bit, but then her reddening cheekbones rose, her eyes crinkled, tears gathered at the corners of her eyes, and the salty drops instantaneously entered his own. His breath had hitched in his throat, and he'd breathed raggedly.

Then, the pent up question nearly exploded from his lips, all Maka could do was nod; she had remained nodding for a few seconds as he could tell her brain was conducting a reality check. Her shoulders rose and fell with her head. After her nodding seemed to continue, Soul was going to remark a little to prompt her, but as he opened his mouth, her hands flew from her face, and her arms flew forward and around his neck.

The impending tears fell, although in his rising emotions, the only thing he could feel was Maka's tightening grip and shaking body. He closed the blue velvet box and tightly wrapped his on arms around hers, and his own looming salt drops streaked down his face.

That night, Maka and Soul had another late movie night, and admitted that they were too comfortable and warm on their couch to move. So when the movie ended, Maka and Soul lay side by side on the 8 feet long, 88 centimeter, unusually large, custom made leather couch they'd received from Kid as a congratulation gift at Soul becoming a deathscythe.

When she thought Soul had fallen asleep, she pulled out her hand to admire the priceless promise she'd received that morning. The moon didn't seem so crazy tonight, and the soft pale glow was caught in the facets of the ring. At first, Maka wasn't sure if she should take it off before she fell asleep-she didn't want to crush the leaves after all—but Soul had said it was fine, and that he made sure that the gem-cutter set it in a way the leaves wouldn't bend.

"You really like it, huh?" She heard Soul's voice hum next to her. In surprise, Maka jerked a bit farther into the couch, but Soul's arm kept her from burying herself into the folds of it.

"Yeah," she smiled, and she decided to snuggle into his side, and her voice turned into a sincere quieter tone. "I really do." She saw him smile, and his rows of jagged white teeth flash in the moonlight, and her smile grew bigger. "How did you know what to get? I never expected you to get something so intricate."

"So you were _expecting_ me to buy a ring?" He cocked an eyebrow, stifling a smirk.

Maka's cheeks flushed. "No, I mean, yes, but not necessarily for me."

"Then how would you be able to hypothesize what kind of ring I would buy?" He grinned smugly.

"That doesn't matter," she squirmed, but Soul's comforting, yet in the moment, stiff and constricting grip kept her from fleeing his gaze. "I was just wondering what made you get this kind of ring all custom-made and whatnot."

"Well," he said somewhat simply, "When we met, the first thing I noticed were your eyes. Then I decided on the leaves because of our conversation at Stein gave Marie's wedding," his eyes were looked upward, recalling the details. "You had said you liked how the rose colored topaz was framed, but you had said it was a little too flashy with the threads of silver and all that. To be honest," he mumbled. "There were so many designs, I just picked the leaves because I was getting a tired of Black*Star's running mouth and I thought they looked nicer than the previous ones." He glanced over at Maka, who was grinning widely, and his face flushed a little, and Soul was thankful that it was dark. "And then I thought adding a couple diamonds wouldn't hurt, and I set it in white gold because, well…" his voice trailed off.

"Because my mama's ring was white gold," she said softly, and her tears of gratitude grew again in the corners of her eyes. All at once, Maka slid her right arm under the crook in his neck between his skin and under his soft white hair, and she threw her left arm around his chest and hugged him with the same intensity as that morning.

"You know," he said speaking into her bangs. "You must really love me if you're willing to be stuck with me for the rest of your life."

"You must really love me, too," Maka grinned into his neck. "Willing to put up with my father and imminent Maka-Chops."

"You mean I still get those?"a little whine escaped as he looked down at her gleaming eyes.

"Oh yes," she said. "No one escapes Maka-Chop liability."

It was the first time in that context either had said the blessed, yet pain-filled word in years. Neither had said the words since childhood before their parents had so bitterly betrayed their trust. Both of them said the words seriously, and Soul was filled with a certain joy because they'd both had long since been healed. But that joy not only came from the fact that their wounds had healed, but that their wary hearts learned to trust each others' as the back of Soul's mind hoped. No bitter, sad, angry feelings from anything were left in him; none at all.

Maka fell asleep with him in her arms, and she in his, and for the first time in a long time, Soul fell asleep wholly content.

* * *

**Thus ends my fluffy oneshot. Tell me how it is, so if and when the day ever comes that I am overtaken with sentiment ever again, so I can keep in mind what to do and what not to. Thank you very much!**

**For those of you waiting on "I Knew it was Real" I would sincerely like to offer up my deepest apologies. I am working on it.**


End file.
